Final Fire
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: When a firefighter is hurt in what seemslike aroutine situation , what happens to him physically and mentally afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Fire: I do not own DK, or anyone else on Third Watch. Lieutenant Johnson is still alive as is Alex Taylor and well one of my other favorites Joe Lombardo is an active character in the 55 squad as well.

Derek "DK" Kitson laid there among concrete rubble and some bricks. He wondered if this was it, the final fire he was ever going to go to. He hurt to breathe and to move much. He tried to lift his left arm and felt his shoulder throb intensely. Then he heard the most wonderful sound ever. Billy Walsh said" Hang on brother we'll get you out ." He was pulled to his feet slowly even as his left knee buckled under him. He didnt know that the left side of his face was badly bruised and swollen. Lombardo helped Billy get him outside to the paramedics and the other squad members who were waiting and pacing. Kim came over and said" He needs to go to Mercy, who wants to drive?" Billy said"I will." Kim said "Move it then i'm not liking how his breathing sounds." Alex Taylor followed her to the bus with DK on a stretcher and started treating the bruises and cuts on his face. She said" He may have a collapsed lung Kim on the right side." "He's not moving much air ." Billy got in and started the ambulance as the doors were closed behind them. Johnson said" Lombardo you were in there, what the hell happened?" "This was a textbook factory fire and not in that old of a building." Joe said" He was behind us and then the next thing i know the stairs gave way to the lower floor." "We couldn't even see where he'd fallen to until the smoke cleared inside." "Someone did this Lieu as much as i hate to say it." Johnson muttered something under his breath.

"Well then i'm getting us inactive for the rest of tonight." "We'll go back to the house and get cleaned up and then see how Dk is doing after that." They all moved back to their truck feeling exhausted and worried about their fallen friend. The engine was quiet and fairly somber as they rode back downtown.

Meanwhile at Angel of Mercy. Alex and Kim had arrived and gotten Dk into the doctors after giving his information. "34 year old male, possible collapsed lung, broken left shoulder and tib fib fracture, smoke inhalation and slightly tender abdomen." "Could be a possible lacerated spleen." The doctor thank ed them and told them to wait until they treated DK . Billy was in the waiting room watching through a window while his friend was being worked on. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number that he knew would be hard to call. DK's girlfriend Camryn"Cami" Morgan was a police detective with Special Victims downtown. He got her desk and gave her the message as calmly as he could. She said"I'll be right down ." His cell phone clicked and he just sat there in a chair with his head down tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night: The doctor finally came out to update them on DK's condition two hours later. She said "I'm Doctor Abby Lockhart and if you all are here about Mr. Kitson i will be treating him." He's got a broken left shoulder and alsoleft leg." He has a collapsed lung that we were able to reinflate." "Unfortunately we have to have him on a ventilator for the next 24 to 48 hours until some of the smoke damage in his lungs clears up." " He has a slight laceration on his spleen that hopefully will heal itself with rest." "If not and he gets more internal bleeding then we may have to do surgery to repair it." "But let's think positive and best case scenario here ." "He can have brief visits but he is fairly groggy and won't be able to talk back to you." "So if anyone wants to follow me to his room you can."

Everyone looked at each other quietly and then Cami stood up. She said" Well i'll go with you since he is my boyfriend." She followed the doctor back the short hallway and into the room where the door was opened slightly. She saw him laying in the bed and heard the whooshing noises of the ventilator machine. For a moment her head lowered and she swallowed hard. Then she went to hold his unbandaged hand. "Babe i'm here." She smoothed some hair back off of his face. "You'll do anything to not have to make me french toast after a double shift won't you." She smiled slightly. She saw the bruises on his face. He looked over at her for a moment and she saw a tear slide down his cheek slowly. She said " You're on that machine to help your lungs heal." "Don't be afraid it's only temporary sweetie." "I know you're strong and i know you'll beat this." He squeezed her hand for a moment and his lips mouthed "Love you." She just hugged him gently and ran her hand through his dark hair one more time. "I'll be back in soon, your squad wants to see you outside." He closed his eyes for a moment as Cami walked out of the room so no one would see the tears trying to escape him just then.

Cami walked outside to the waiting area again calmly. "All right whoever wants a moment with him go ahead in." Her wavy auburn colored hair fell in front of her face a little. She'd forgotten the usual clip that she pulled it up in at work. She sat in a chair and was quiet with her head lowered slightly. Billy stood up and walked back the hall without saying anything. He paused to rub Cami's arm gently in silent support and then walked away. Jimmy Doherty came over with coffee for ehr and sat down in the chair on her left side. She took the cup and said" Thank you but i'm not sure i need caffeine right now." "I think my nerves are wired enough." Then she noticed that Jimmy was in street clothes and not in uniform like the others. She said" Were you off today?" He replied" Yeah some vacation day." She said" Well when he gets better you can tell him about it." Jimmy smiled slightly. "He is one lucky guy to have you." Cami smiled. "Well to be honest seeing him in that room scares the hell out of me." Jimmy nodded. "Yeah it's never easy." He was quiet for a moment. She sipped some of the coffee slowly and tasted her hazlenut flavored creamer in it. She smiled at the taste. "Does Derek tell you guys everything i like?" Jimmy said "Why?" She said"This creamer flavor is my favorite." Jimmy said "They were out of amaretto so i just guessed that the other would be all right." She nodded. "It's nice." "This is going to be hard on Billy." "They are so close ." Jimmy nodded. "Yeah but he and you have us to lean on."

Joe Lombardo came up the hall in his jeans and a faded Camelot Cup T-shirt and said" Damn right they do." He gave Cami a gentle hug. "How are you holding up?" She said" Been better, but i know he's strong and he'll fight this." Joe said "Support at home means a lot I've been there." Cami nodded. She knew how rough he had had it with his divorce from Linda the past few months. She said" You know Joe one day a woman will see the teddy bear side of you and fall head over heels." "And she'll be the right one." She said it softly while Jimmy was down the hall on his cell phone at the moment.

Joe said" Too bad DK already snapped you up isn't it honey." He joked with her and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Just know that we're here if you need anything." She said"I will and i may be counting on that from you guys." Joe nodded and leaned his head back against the chair behind him slowly. It had been a long day for the squad and it wasn't nearly over..

Then Lieutenant Johnson entered with his twenty year old daughter Vanessa. Most of the squad had known her since she was about eight years old. She walked up and said" How's DK?" Joe said" Honestly pretty busted up kiddo." Cami headed toward the ladies room for a minute. "But with time he'll be feeling better and i know he will love some of those double chocolate chip cookies that you do." Vanessa said" Yeah Joe and i also heard who eats the most of them when i make them for the squad at Christmas." Johnson laughed. "That's my girl." Jimmy laughed also for a moment feeling the much needed tension release. They sat and talked for a while then. Billy returned looking tired and moist eyed. "These things are never easy." Cami gave him a hug. "Go home Billy and try to shut it off for a while." "I'll be leaving after i see him one more time myself." Billy said" You sure?" She nodded. "I have your cell and i'll give them mine if there are any other changes with him." "He wouldn't want you getting run down."


	3. Chapter 3

After the squad had left. Cami had gone back into DK's room for a few quiet moments. He was resting and she just kissed his forehead gently and then told him she'd be back soon. She squeezed his hand gently and covered him a little more with the blanket before heading home to her apartment. She heard her gray and white kitten Speckles run toward her. He stopped at her feet and purred softly. She lifted him up gently and petted him quietly. "Hey buddy, how about we go to bed huh?" The kitten purred in response and she carried him down the hall to her room. On one of the nights he'd stayed here, Derek had forgotten one of his faded FDNY shirts. Cami got it out of her drawer and put it on with some raw silk pale blue pajama bottoms. Somehow she needed a part of him with her tonight. She just wondered how Billy was doing and if he was alone tonight. She shut off the bedroom light and crawled under her comforter with the cat curled against her left side as usual. She fell into a sound sleep only to hear her cell phone beeping about two hours later..

She blinked at first then saw that her Caller ID read Angel of Mercy Hospital. She answered after clearing her throat. "Hello." The doctor said" Cami it's Doctor Lockhart and I wanted to let you know that we will be taking Derek upstairs to fix his spleen in surgery." "We were hoping to avoid that but the internal bleeding got worse." "We are going to remove it in a few moments so if you want to get down here I would do so." Cami said "Thank you ." Then she hung up and dialed Billy's number. He answered sleepily. She said"Billy I'm sorry that I woke you but they are taking DK into surgery." "Apparently the bleeding from the tear in his spleen got worse so they have to remove it." Billy said" I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Cami said " Thank you and someone has to tell the squad about this." Billy said" Let's just get him through the operation, I'll tell the squad the latest tomorrow morning or today." "I'll be over soon." He hung up and was at Cami's by the time she had dressed in some jeans and just left the T-shirt on not caring at two in the morning what she looked like or was wearing. Billy had just thrown on some sweats himself and a faded blue shirt himself. He said" You do know how tough he is?" Cami said "Yes." "It's just hard to see him so still and pale. " They got to the hospital and were each allowed in before they took DK up to the operating room.

Then they were told where to wait on the surgical floor and just sat down together. Billy sprawled out on an empty couch slightly as Cami kind of sat on the window seat across the room. Then Billy got up and walked toward the window. He just looked out at the scene below him and went into his thoughts. Then a smile passed over his face slightly. Cami said "What are you thinking about?" He said" The first time I met DK." "Fire academy." "Both of our dads were firefighters and so it was kind of in our blood form an early age." "They were also friends ." "D was a year younger than me but we would play football at family barbeques and stuff." "He had a crush on my older sister Kate for a while but they were better friends and still are." "Never thought we'd work together in the same house all these years." Billy was quiet. Cami said "Hey you'll have plenty of other years together Billy." "You start giving up on him and he'll chew you out when he's feeling better ." Billy said "You're right, his Irish temper is not a pretty sight that much I know." "Of course sometimes mine isn't much better." He sighed. Cami said" Why don't you try and get some sleep, you'll feel better when you're less tired." She got him a pillow that was laying around and got the blanket off of the couch. Billy nodded. "I'm just tired." He went to the couch and laid down. Cami covered him with the blanket and watched him relax. If he wasn't here she'd be going stir crazy right now. She found herself a blanket and pillow of her one and curled up in the window seat to try and rest a little while herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night or was it morning: A gentle summer rain began falling outside the hospital and Cami smiled to herself. She wandered over to the window seat and watched the drops fall down the glass. Billy said "What are you thinking about?" She said "Oh just this one night last year when it was so hot and the power had gone out all over the city." "Derek was off and we had gone to get some ice cream." "Coming back from the store it started pouring rain." "He just stopped in front of his Jeep and kissed me." "Then he turned on Norah Jones in the background and we danced there." "Now I know he'd never share this story with anyone but it's a sweet memory." Billy smiled. "Yes it is." "And that solves the mystery of how he had the summer cold that he did a few days later." Cami laughed. "Well yes." They were sitting in the waiting area near the operating rooms and just talking about anything and everything they could think of.

Billy said" I will have to call Lieu tomorrow morning." "He will hate hearing about this ." "And I probably won't work tomorrow if I can manage it." Cami said" Well I can always go by the precinct house at some point and get stuff from my desk and my laptop if I need to." "My boss is pretty understanding about personal emergencies." She was quiet again. Billy's head was leaning against the wall behind him. Cami said "Close your eyes for awhile Bill it's ok." He said "Just a few minutes." She smiled now that he and Derek had in common. Neither one of them wanted to admit they were fighting sleep until they just gave in and went under. She got bottled water from the machine in this lounge type room and walked around to stretch her back out for a few minutes. She went out into the hallway and to her surprise saw the doctor that had treated Derek earlier in her street clothes. She said "Doctor Lockhart?" Abby replied "Yes Cami isn't it?" "Weren't you here earlier?" Cami said" Yes but Derek had well a set back and they had to do surgery on his spleen." Abby said" I'm sorry to hear that." "I'm off actually right now but I can wait with you to hear how it goes." Cami said "I'd like that and so would his friend Billy." Abby nodded. "One of the best is probably doing the operation, Doctor Corday." "Elizabeth is excellent so he's in good hands." Cami said" Honestly I'd settle for having him in mine right now." Abby patted her arm. "Well he seems to have enough people pulling for him so I think he'll be there before you know it." Billy woke up then and yawned slightly. "Oh hey doc ." He blinked a little thinking geez Walsh that was an original opening "hey doc." Abby said "Billy isn't it?" She smiled. "And when I'm off shift it's Abby ." She smiled. Billy said "All right then Abby." "My brain is a little fuzzy from sleep deprivation right now." Abby smiled at him. "Try medical school sometime." Billy chuckled. "Hmm nice one." Cami watched this with amusement. It wasn't often that she watched Billy Walsh flirt and or be attracted this instantly to someone. Just then Doctor Cordya came out. "Derek Kitson?" She said it with a slightly clipped British tone. Then she sat down with them. "Well the operation was successful." "We removed his spleen and found a broken blood vessel that we managed to repair." "He will be sore for a while and need some extra rest but with time he will make a full recovery. " "He is going back to his regular room downstairs and you can see him there in about a half an hour." Cami said "Thank you doctor." Elizabeth replied" Your welcome but you have quite the fighting boyfriend ." Her face softened and she went down the hall. Billy exhaled slowly. "Well he's over one hurdle now and I am so going to tell him about pulling both of our chains." Cami laughed. "That one I want to see but lets wait until he can talk back."

Abby said "Hopefully that will be in the next few days." "I'll look at his lungs when I'm on again and see when we can get him off the ventilator and try things on his own." Both of them nodded to her and then headed downstairs and back to the room where DK was going to be. They both could be heard sighing in relief that the long night was getting much better for everyone concerned. Now the next days ahead could be handled and the healing process could continue.


	5. Chapter 5

DK began waking up off and on after he was in his room. His hand went to the bandage on his stomach and his eyes had questions in them. Being unable to ask was bugging him. Cami said"You had lacerated your spleen in the fire." "It started bleeding and they had to remove it in surgery." "That's why you have the bandage there." He looked at her for a minute then seemed to understand after a short time. He looked at his girlfriend and best friend and saw the fatigue and worry lining both of their faces. He saw a pen and paper beside him on the table and managed to write something with his good hand. "Have you two been up all night?" Billy read it and said "Only since two thirty when they were operating on you." DK's face dropped and he wrote something again . "Go home and get some sleep Billy can't have two of us down." Billy said" I'll be fine I'm probably going to be off today anyway." DK was calmer then and held Cami's hand gently with his good one. Billy said" Well in a few hours I'll call Johnson after I have a hot shower and some coffee at my place." Cami said "If you want to go home for a while Bill I'll get a cab later." He said "You sure?" She said "Yes you've gone above and beyond for me and you need to get some sleep ." "I'll be fine with him for a while." Billy nodded. "All right then but as soon as I take care of a few things I'll be back down here." She said" Like I could stop you ?" He laughed.

Billy moved out of the door then quietly leaving Cami holding DK's hand gently as he slept. She ran her hand over his jawline and face gently seeing the bruises begin to fade slightly. She loved him and had just realized how deeply . Sometimes it scared her to be honest. She yawned and rested her head gently on the left side of his bed. She had time before she needed to call work. For now she wanted to just shut things off and be with him alone. Well as alone as they could be in this hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later: DK woke up and saw Cami's head beside his left side on the blanket. He gently rubbed her neck as she slept and smiled. Poor baby finally crashed he thought. I owe Billy one for being with her all this time and waiting like they did. Cami yawned softly and sat up. Her neck cracked as she slowly lifted her head and blinked for a minute. In her mind she'd forgotten where she was. Then it came back to her. She looked at her watch and stood up slowly to go and call her precinct house. She told DK she was going down the hall to find coffee and use her phone. He nodded and smiled at her rumpled hair and the shirt she was wearing . It just about swallowed her compact frame whole. He didn't know she was that fond of it really just thought she casually liked it when he'd left it at her place.

**He loved her and being unable to talk right now was very hard. He wanted to say so much . Like how scared he'd been that he was never going to see her again . There was always that fear with his job of going into a fire and not getting back out. Until the last few days he hadn't given it much thought. Sure he remembered the one where Knowlins from the 86 had died and Joe Lombardo had been severely injured. But it had never hit home like this was. He just wanted to be able to get up and get out of this bed. Maybe with time he would. Then Cami's heels clicked back into the room. He guessed she had called into work and had gotten the day off. She came back and held his hand. She smelled of something in a light floral scent and he smiled. Her usual Sweet Pea scented lotion from that Bath and Body Works Store. His sister liked the Raspberry one from there and he always got her gift cards for Christmas to that store. He held her hand with his and just looked at her for a minute. She smiled and wondered what he was thinking.**

**Then footsteps sounded in the hallway. Lieutenant Francis Johnson popped his head into the room. "Hey Cami just came to see how lazy bones here was doing." His tone was gruff but also light. DK raised an eyebrow and thought hmm good one Lieu use the humor first . Cami said "He gave us some excitement during the night but it's over with now." Johnson said "Billy called me and sounded like he needed to be in bed for twelve hours ." "I told him to take the day off and had our house put on inactive." Cami said"Can you do that?" He replied "Well in emergency situations yes." "And I'd be down two firefighters with Walsh being here anyway or at home." DK nodded at his boss and looked worried when he heard him mention the shape Billy was in. He knew his friend had seemed tired but Billy was the typical rock of the squad . People forgot he was human too and got upset or scared. He wondered if his friend was really that exhausted and wanted to tell him he would be ok somehow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Cami had managed to go home for a while to shower and change clothes. The doctors had taken DK to see how his lungs were healing and she hoped maybe he could come off of the ventilator later that day. She got back to the hospital to find her boyfriend back in the room with just oxygen tubing in his nose. He started to speak and it was raspy but wonderful . "Babe." She smiled. "Hey there wow its good to hear your voice again I'd missed it." He swallowed slowly. "I missed being able to talk." She hugged him gently. Then he touched her face with his good hand. "How's Billy and don't tell me he's just tired." Cami said" Well he was pretty worried about you but then so was half of your squad ." "He drove me down here when they operated on you a few days ago and pretty much stayed with me the whole time." She was quiet then.

DK said" Wow." He was stunned . "I hope he'll get some rest if he sees that I'm doing better." Cami said" He will I can't wait to tell him you got off the vent today." Billy said" Well he can show me himself." He was dressed casually in a polo shirt with FDNY on it and some faded jeans. "Someone in here is supposed to be a patient?" He joked. "Could have fooled me." DK said "Hey thank you for being here for Cami and for me." Billy joked "Well I did cancel a date with J.Lo for this but I think she'll get over it." That was Billy's way when a conversation got a little too emotional he made a quick joke. He patted DK's shoulder. "You'll be better soon." DK nodded. "Yeah after all who would kick Lombardo when he snores on a nightly basis." Both guys laughed a little and DK slightly coughed.

Billy said "Well there is a waiting area full of people out there wanting to come in and see you." "I'll stop back later on then with some dinner." "Mario's Pizza perhaps?" He smiled and walked out of the room to the area where the squad was sitting. "He's off the vent everybody." Billy exhaled softly. Lieutenant Johnson said"Good now maybe you can find somewhere to vent some of the stuff you're holding inside." Billy said" I'm fine Lieu." Johnson replied"Yeah and even the strongest walls crack sometimes Billy." "It's all right to be scared." Billy said" Not now Lieu I'm not ready ok." Johnson said "Well when you are we'll all be here for you." Billy nodded and walked off toward the exit quietly. He saw Joe and Jimmy heading toward DK's room and told them the latest update. Then he headed out to his Jeep in the parking lot and for some reason drove toward his parents home . He felt like seeing his mom for a while and just maybe shutting the world down in the process. He needed to go and get things out of his system so he could go back and focus on work. Before he knew it he was in his parents driveway and had parked quietly.

Meanwhile at the hospital: Jimmy said" Hmm I think we need to help Walsh out with this one." Joe said" Yeah he needs someone or something to get him to open up." "But we may have to wait until he lets us in first."


	8. Chapter 8

Later: Alex Taylor came in wearing jeans and a cream colored tank top. She said" So how's DK doing?" Lieutenant Johnson said" He's getting better, took him off the ventilator now." "Walsh though i'm not so sure about ." Alex looked at him. "What happened?" He said"Well I think he is pretty shaken up by the whole thing ." "He considers DK his brother and it's beginning to hit him even though he wants to be stubborn and deny it." Alex said"Where is he right now?" Johnson said "Home I hope or somewhere sleeping." Alex nodded. "Bet he went out to his moms." "I did live in that neighborhood once." Johnson nodded. "That's right your dad and his were at the same house weren't they?" Alex nodded. "Yeah Jack Walsh has been like one of my uncles growing up." "Anyway maybe it's about time I visited my mom ." She smiled. "And just maybe oh Billy and I will run into each other out there and I'll get him talking." Johnson smiled . "Well go for it if anyone can get him to open up you can Alex."

Inside DK's room: He said"So what am I missing at the house?" "Anyone get new boxers lately." Joe said "Jimmy's latest squeeze got him fire hydrant ones online." DK chuckled softly. "Hmm now those I can't wait to see when I'm back." Cami said"If you want I'll get you a pair too honey." Joe said" Aww then you and Doherty can have matching shorts on." DK raised an eyebrow. "No way my Calvin Kleins are just fine." Joe laughed. "Hmm I like this womans style." Cami said" Well I have to be able to dish it out as well as take it if I want to be with a firefighter don't I?" Jimmy said"Good point even if you are a cop." Cami said "Watch it there." Her cell phone beeped. "Excuse me a second guys I need to take this call ." They nodded and continued sports conversation and flipped channels on the television in the room. Cami's face fell across the room then. "Sure I'll come in." "Yeah well he's doing better." "No if Olivia got hurt I'll be there." She sighed and clicked off her cell phone. Then she went to DK. "Hon I'm sorry and I hate this but I have to go in to work for a while." "Apparently a perp that we were after hurt Elliott Stabler's partner." "They need me on a sexual assault." DK kissed her. "Hey go ahead and go I'll be fine besides these guys will bring me pizza in or something." "Just be careful ok." She hugged him gently. "Love you babe." He said "Ditto." Then she left hoping she had dressier clothes in her locker at work than these jeans and her casual top.


	9. Chapter 9

Billy got out of his Jeep slowly and went into the back door of his old house. He could smell apple cranberry pie fresh from the oven and smiled slightly. Some things never changed with his mom. He saw her cleaning her mixing bowl and just hugged her gently around her waist. "Well Billy this is a surprise." He said" A good one I hope." She looked at the circles under her sons eyes for a minute. "All right who got hurt on your squad lately?" He was quiet for a moment then said "DK mom." She said" How bad was it?" Billy said"Well lacerated spleen, collapsed lung, broken left shoulder and leg." "He was on a ventilator until earlier this afternoon when I left the hospital." "They had to operate on him and take his spleen out a few days ago." His mother sighed. "And you were at the hospital that whole time." Billy nodded. "Yeah couldn't leave Cami his girlfriend alone to deal with all of that ." His mother said "Go to bed and when you feel better I'll make you something to eat." "And yes it might include a slice of this pie if you get some rest." He headed down the hall slowly to his old room and just dropped onto his old but familiar bed . He pulled off his T-shirt and just crawled under the olive green comforter. He saw the old stuffed Dalmatian toy he'd kept since childhood and just curled it under one arm. It was his last gift from his dad , he'd been adopted by Jack and Mary Walsh at the age of two and the toy had come with him from his first home. Both of his fathers had been firefighters ironically. And both had given their all to saving others. He put his face in his pillow as exhaustion began to take over as well as emotion.

He cried silently with the old toy hugged to him. Then eventually his sobs stopped and he slept peacefully for a few hours. When he got up his mother had made him one of his favorites chicken pot pie. He pulled on his shirt and yawned as he moved into the kitchen again. "Thank you mom." She said "For what?" He said "For letting me come here and let go when I need to." She said" You know son you don't always have to be the rock for everybody." "It's all right to let things out now and then." Billy nodded. "I'll work on that mom." She just gently rubbed his arm. "Now let's eat before this gets cold shall we." They both started on their plates and were quiet as they ate.

Billy said" I'll do the dishes after mom." She said "All right though I don't mind." After they had eaten he cleared the table and started water running in the sink with vanilla scented detergent. He said" Hmm wonder what the guys would think if I got this for the house." His mother said" Probably that you'd gone way too soft on them." Billy chuckled. "Yeah guess so." He scrubbed pots for her for a while needing the mindless work . Then there was a soft knock at the back door. He turned and saw Alex Taylor standing outside it. She opened the screen door quietly and said hello to Billy's mom. Then his mother excused herself and let Alex talk to Billy. She picked up a dishtowel and said "Need a hand?" Billy shrugged. "Sure ." She said "All right then." "If you don't mind me saying it Billy you look like hell." He said" Well I have kind of had a rough few days lately." He put a serving spoon on her side of the sink after rinsing it off. She said "Yeah I know DK getting hurt hasn't been easy on any of us." He looked down at the next pan and rinsed it off . She said "It's all right to be upset and worry Billy." He finished the last pan then spoke "Well thank you for telling me how to feel." It was kind of snippy. She said "Wow I came out here to see my mother and because I was concerned about a friend." "And he's being an ass." Billy put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry I'm just tired." She said "Go to bed then and I'll see you tomorrow." She went out the door and across the yard to her moms.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel Of Mercy Hospital: Cami entered DK's room later that evening to find that the guys had left. He was sitting up in bed and listening to his Discman. Cami walked over and climbed up into his bed and held him gently. He pulled his headphones off and said" Bad night?" She replied" Well some of these cases just are hard for me to shake off ." He ran his hand through her hair gently. "How's um Olivia?" Cami said "She got a sprained wrist chasing our perp but still took him down." "Elliott blames himself ." DK said "Hmm kinda like Billy right now since he is stressing out over me." Cami nodded. He said"We weren't paired up that day." "I was with this new guy from the 62 Shane Reynolds." "Lieu thought him working with a veteran would be a good way to learn even though he has a few years in." "I don't blame him or Billy it was random and accidents happen." Cami just held him. "Can we just concentrate on us right now?" "I need to be in your arms and shut the world off honey." He nodded. "Sure." He held her and felt her shudder a little as she cried softly. He had wondered how long she'd be strong in front of him. Now he knew. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms and he drifted off too. His last thoughts were god he'd missed her the past few days. Her being in his arms was one of the best types of medicine he could get.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning: DK woke up with Cami in his arms and smiled as she slept. Holding her again had been great for him. He felt her shift and then she yawned and looked at him. "Morning babe." He smiled "Morning honey." She said" Did I spend the whole night here?" He replied"You pretty much crashed in my arms after you cried a bit on my shoulder." She nodded. "Sorry guess I had some stuff built up that I had forgotten to let go of." He was quiet. "Don't ever apologize for what you feel with me." "I will never judge you because you cry or get scared." She ran her hands through his hair gently smoothing it down. He said" I know it needs cut soon , getting kind of long on top." She smiled. "Oh actually I kind of like it this way even if it isn't fire department regulation." He chuckled softly. Then he heard footsteps approaching. "Bet that's Lombardo with a bagel run or coffee." Cami said "Well I'd better get myself out of your bed then shouldn't I?" She winked at him. He said " I have a spare shirt in that closet if you want to uh go in the bathroom and change into it." She said " Yes I think I will." She found one of his T-shirts in there from the Camelot Cup basketball game and pulled it on quickly over her tank top in the bathroom. She ran a quick brush through her hair from her purse and sprayed on some cucumber melon body splash that she liked .

Then Joe came in to the room. He said "Hey brother, brought you some caffeine and a bagel or two." He was in sweats having been out for a run earlier that morning. Cami came out and waved. "Hi Joe wow that coffee smells incredible." He handed her a styrofoam cup with a lid. "I got you a bagel and cream cheese." "Some of them are apple cinnamon and raisin and plain." She smiled. "I love the apple cinnamon ones." She took one and spread it with vanilla flavored cream cheese slowly. "Thanks Joe these are really nice of you to get for us." He smiled . "Beats the excuse for scrambled eggs that they serve in here ." DK chuckled and then gently touched his ribs. "Can't quite laugh a lot just yet but I can eat." He got his own bagel and started in on it. Then he asked "Anyone heard from Billy?" Joe said "He called Johnson last night and said he was at his moms but would be back for work today ." DK nodded. "Well good if anyone can set him right it's his mom." Joe said "Alex went out to see hers also." DK said" Hmm well then two women may be pulling his head out of his behind for him." "I almost feel sorry for the guy with them double teaming him." Joe laughed. "Well maybe he and Alex will quit dancing around each other and start going out." "God knows the sparks are there between them.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day: DK was sitting up in a chair in his room. He was now allowed out of bed for a while each day and to take walks to the lounge at the end of the hall if he wanted. Cami had gone into work for a while to check messages and her desk out. He was wearing some old shorts and a tank top shirt at the moment. Then he heard footsteps and turned away from the window of his room.

**Billy walked into the doorway and stood there. "Well someone looks better." DK said" Yeah it's nice to be allowed out of bed and I can walk down the hall." Billy nodded. "Good to see you doing well brother." DK said" So what about you?" Billy shrugged. Then he said "What do you mean?" DK said "Come on Bill don't try and bullshit me I know you're worried about me." Billy said" "You were seriously injured." "And had to have emergency surgery." DK said" And I'm recovering." "I'll be back out there before you know it and have your back like always." Billy said "Well the one time I didn't have yours look how well it turned out." DK felt his jaw drop. "So you blame yourself for what happened?" "Don't it was random and you know stuff happens for a reason." "It made me realize how important people in my life are honestly."**

**Billy said"Well don't you have a rosy outlook for a guy who's been busted to hell and back." DK's head snapped up. "What the hell is with you Billy?" "I'm trying to tell you how I feel and you're acting like well for lack of a better term an ass." "You know what until you pull your head out of your posterior I don't want you back here." He felt his stomach throb from his recent surgery and his face went pale for a moment. Billy saw it and said "Look are you all right." DK said "Fine." He inhaled slowly and the pain went away. "See you when you get over the attitude Walsh." He turned toward the wall as Billy left him alone. **


	13. Chapter 13

**An hour later: DK had calmed down and felt his stomach stop throbbing again. He got back in bed and laid down for a while hoping it would help. Then he heard footsteps as he was relaxing. He looked toward his doorway and saw his boss in it. "Hey Lieu, miss my mushroom meatloaf already?" Johnson laughed for a minute. "Well you're sounding more chipper today." DK said" I'm feeling better and hopefully i'll be allowed to go home soon." "May have to have therapy for the shoulder and leg but that can be outpatient." Johnson said" So have you seen Walsh lately?" DK said" He was here earlier." His face dropped a little. His boss said " What happened?" DK replied" I told him to not come back until his head was out of his ass boss." "He blames himself for what happened to me and he's still worrying big time about it all." "I don't blame him it was a random thing and it made me realize how much i appreciate people in my life." He sighed softly. "Someone needs to get him to talk and i can't even do it right now." He rubbed his stomach gently with one hand.**

**His boss said" Well i'm putting him on hydrant later today when he comes to work." "I have enough guys to make up for him until you get back." "If his head isn't on the job and he won't agree to hydrant then i'm telling him to take a week off and get it together." "He's not sleeping or eating much and he and Taylor have even been avoiding each other which isn't like them." "She's pissed at him for something too but i haven't asked her about it yet." He sighed. "Why does he think he has to be superhuman and not let himself feel anything." DK said "If i knew the answer Lieu i wouldn't have thrown him out of here earlier." His boss gave him a pat onthe shoulder and said "I'll check in later, you concentrate on feeling better and leave Walsh to me. " Cami walked in from work with her files and laptop then. She said hello to Lieutenant Johnson and he left. Then she said "What's going on with Billy?" "You two looked pretty serious when i came in." DK said" He needs some time to get over what happened with me and he won't be around much until he does that." **


	14. Chapter 14

**Cami hugged DK gently. "I'm sorry about Billy hon." "Maybe he just needs some space and time." She kissed his forehead. He said" So feel like joining me on a walk to the lounge?" She replied "Sure." He said "They have this aquarium in there that is really cool." Cami smiled. "Hmm sounds like someone will be wanting one when you get home." He said "Maybe some pets would be nice around the apartment." She said" Yes they would." He got up slowly and they held hands while he walked down the hall with her.**

**Meanwhile across town at the Camelot firehouse: Johnson saw Billy come in early and said "Billy step into my office a moment." Billy stopped on his way up the stairs . "Sure Lieu." He said" I want you on hydrant today." Billy said" I'm fine Lieu." Johnson replied" You're not sleeping or eating much and i think you need a rest." Billy said" Hmm you must have been talking to DK." He said it with a slight edge to his voice. His boss replied" Either hydrant or a week off take your pick." "Your head isn't in the job Billy and i'm not having you hurt yourself or anyone else on my squad." Billy said"Well then see you in a week boss." He turned and left the firehouse passing Jimmy and Lombardo on the way out. Joe said "Hmm looks like someone is getting more unscheduled vacation time." Jimmy said "The way he's been around here time off may do him some good." Billy heard them but just ignored it and went to hsi car. Then he drove off toward his apartment.**

**Johnson dialed Billy's mothers house. He said" Mary it's Francis Johnson how are you." She replied" All right is Billy ok?" He said " Well i just gave him a week off since he's still not dealing with the injuries to DK." "He will probably be heading out there and i wanted to give you a heads up in case he's well in a bad mood." She said" Thank you for telling me and i'll see what i can do to get my son to straighten himself out while he's here." "And maybe his sister and brothers can also help me give him a good swift kick in the pants too."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen: Two days later , DK had in fact been discharged from the hospital and was staying with Cami. He had chosen her place because she had a ground floor apartment and even though he loved his mom and sisters dealry they tended to hover and drive him crazy. He used his crutches to get to the living room couch and then settled in with the remote control for the television. Cami came out with her hair still damp from the shower and smiled at him. "Your mom called and said she was bringing some pizza by later." DK said "Well that sounds good." He looked at her for a minute. "You look a little tired honey are you doing ok?" She replied "Sure i am." He said" You'd tell me if you needed some quiet wouldn't you?" She nodded. "I won't be like Billy hon i promise." He said" Well what he does right now isn't any of my business." He was quiet and just turned up ESPN a little louder. She left him to watch some sports highlights and wondered how to get those two talking again. They both had stubborn Irish pride and sometimes it made them forget they could hurt anyone else when they got angry or were in pain.**

**She went into the other room and found a few candles. She lit some small ones that were a coconut scent and placed them on the coffee table and countertop in the kitchen. Then she pulled out some paper work and sat on his window seat to look over files that she had brought home. She had this stalking and rape case that was to go to trial in about amonth and she wanted to refresh herself with the facts. She got into the file in front of her with her feet curled under her body and lost track of time for a few hours. Then the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and saw her boyfriends mom and sister Jeannie waiting with a pizza box and other bags in ther hands. She said "Derek your mom's here." He smiled then. "Hey mom , hey sis." Jeannie said "I"ll get this food ready and then i want a hug big brother." He smiled. "Ok sure ." His mother went to her son and just hugged him tightly for a moment. She said "It never gets easier." "I thought i was used to these things but i'm not." He said" Mom i'll be fine with time and see i do have this cute police detective taking good care of me." His mother said"Yes you do and you'll keep her if you have any sense." He chuckled. "Just might mom, just might." Cami was talking to Jeannie out in the kitchen and putting some of the chips she'd brought into a bowl. She also got out Cokes and other sodas with crushed ice. They each talked for a while and then sat down to eat.**


	16. Chapter 16

**After Billy had left the firehouse he just drove somewhere without purpose. He stopped at his apartment first to get some clean clothes and other stuff and then found himself heading to Long Island and the beach. It was just early May so there wouldn't be many people around but enough to have the hotels open he hoped. He saw one off of an exit and just pulled off to it , feeling tired and well hungry. He walked to the front desk and was amazingly able to get a room rather quickly. He headed up to the third floor and saw someone else get into the elevator in front of him. He blinked for a moment in surprise. Bono of U2 was only DK's favorite singer. He played their music constantly when he worked out in the firehouse. And here he was. He said" Excuse me i well have a firefighter friend who is a huge fan of yours and i was wondering could i get an autograph." Bono turned and said "Sure even better follow me to my room and i'll sign our last CD for him if you'd like." Billy nodded. "He'd be so jealous right now." Bono smiled. "Wow that big of a fan almost warrants a personal meeting. " Billy said "Well he was hurt in a fire and is off on leave at the moment but he should be back to work in about six weeks or so." Bono nodded. "Write down your firehouse address and since i'm between tours i'll stop in there." He got a Marker out and Autographed the CD for Derek and then Billy gave him their address and stuff. He thanked him and was given a T-shirt for himself.**

**He then went to his room to unpack and order some food from room service. He ordered some pasta and salad and then got into the shower. He opened the back door to the deck and heard the ocean in the background. Nothing like the beach to calm his mind when he was tense. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Three hours later: Billy's cell phone started going crazy on the table near the bed. He looked at the numbers and for the time being ignored them. They were his three sisters and his brother mainly. He didn't want to talk to his family just yet. Then the squad started calling. When his phone stopped he had 15 missed calls. He just turned the Caller ID face down and went to walk around the beach a little and think. The one person he wanted most to hear from hadn't called in the mass confusion. He sighed knowing he had messed up royally with Alex and probably DK.**

**Meanwhile back in the city: DK was standing out on his stoop watching it storm. He loved the smell of the air when it rained. Then Cami came up behind him and hugged him gently. "Would you like to dance?" He said" Well might be clumsy with these crutches." She said" Just lean on me." She held him up against her and swayed to some music by Alicia Keys. He said" This is nice ." She said" Yes it is." He kissed her for a moment. "Thank you for being by my side." She replied" Babe i love you so where else would i be right now." He smoothed her hair which got wavy in the dampness. "I don't know honey but i'm damned glad you're with me." She just held him for a while knowing he was still hurting over Billy's distance. Then they went inside after the storm died down. DK said" How about some candles and well some pasta on the fire escape?" She said" Sure do you want me to cook tonight?" He said" No you just go get into something slinky like perhaps that blue silky long cami thing you wear and i'll meet you out back in like a half hour." She smiled. "That kind sir is a definite date." He said"And if you want to take music out with you i wouldnt mind." She smiled. "See you soon ." He said 'You most definitely will baby." **

**She went down the hall and changed into the pajama type thing that he liked. Then she let her hair fall beyond her shoulders out of the usual clip she wore to work. Then she added her Moonlight Path body lotion to her shoulders and got some CD's she'd burned off the internet. Then she headed out back and lit vanilla and lavendar candles around the iron rails. They were tea light sized for outside. **

**A few minutes later : DK came out with angel hair pasta in a pesto sauce and put a plate on their table. He also had some bottled sparkling grape juice and poured it into two glasses with ice. He smiled as he saw her and said"Dinner is served." She walked over and said"Looks and smells wonderful." Then they sat down to eat and just enjoythe warm June evening in the city. **


	18. Chapter 18

Two days later: There was a knock on DK's front door. he moved clumsily toward it on crutches. Cami had gone into work for a while and he felt like he could manage without her. He opened the door to see a slightly tanned and it appeared rested Billy standing there. He said" Hey Bill how are you?" His voice was carefully neutral. Billy said"Well i brought you a gift that i got on my rather spontaneous vacation." He handed his friend the autographed CD from Bono. DK said" Come in ." Billy moved out of the hallway and sat in a chair near the door. He said" How did you get this?" Billy said" Well i was at this hotel out on Long Island for a few days and i actually ran into him in the elevator." "So i asked for an autograph for you and he took me to his htoel room and signed a CD." "Gave me a shirt as well." "He also has the firehouse address so who knows maybe he'll visit there when you're better between shows." DK nodded. "This is well a great gift thank you." Billy said" I'm sorry man i was an ass and i hope you can forgive me." DK said"It's all right i just kind of missed your ugly face around here anyway." He smiled . Billy said" Well that's one apology down i still have two more to make." DK raised an eyebrow. "Who else did you get mad at?" Billy said"Alex and Johnson." "I got a week off from lieu and well the cold shoulder from Alex ." DK said" Well for Taylor i think flowers may work ." "She likes yellow roses that much i know." "Or just go by her place and talk it out." "And for Lieu well just go into his office and take what ever he gives you." "If it's hydrant then do it." "They both care about you ." Billy said "I know." "I also have about fifteen cell phone messages to return to my mom and family so i think i'll go home and do that and unpack.." He said" How much longer till you're back." DK said "The cast on my leg is off in two weeks." "Some therapy for my shoulder yet and then iwill be back on hydrant in about two more." "I miss it even though Cami has been unbelievable." Billy said" You're lucky to have her man she's a great lady."


	19. Chapter 19

**Later that afternoon: **

**Cami came in the door with takeout Chinese food for an army and was surprised to see Billy there. She tossed her keys on the counter near the door and then sat the food down. "Hey Billy how are you?" "Wow you look tan." Billy said" Hey Cami, i spent a few days away on some unscheduled downtime recently and got some sun." She said" Good for you." She lit a small candle that was cinnamon scented in the kitchen area. There were a few files on the table as well. She said" Want to stay and have some dinner?" "I got cashew chicken on impulse for you." Billy smiled. "Thanks i'd love to." She nodded. "Just let me change into something more casual and then we can eat." DK said" I can get the food babe take all the time you need." He saw that she looked tired and made a note to give her some extra attention later that night.**

**Cami came out to the living room with some pale yellow sweats on and a tank top with spaghetti straps. She had taken her hair down and it was just hanging loose around her shoulders. Then she sat down on the floor near the coffee table and started eating with the guys. "Well it's nice to see you two back on speaking terms again." "You two are a lot alike ." She took a mouthful of rice then. DK said "Yeah we are." "We both appreciate a pretty lady ." Cami smiled. "Someone is a smooth talker tonight." Billy said"Yeah well it had to be something other than his fire dapartment shirts that attracted you." Cami looked at him for a minuteand then started laughing. It took her a while to stop and some tears ran down her cheeks.**

**"Thank you Bill i needed that ." He touched her shoulder gently . "No problem." He'd finished his container of food. "Well i have afew other things to get taken care of but i'll see you guys later." He stood up and then went out the door.**

**DK said" I'm glad he's more like himself ." "For a while i was missing my friend." He said" Now after we clean this up how about a hot bath and then a massage." "I'll even use that lotion you like with the jasmine scent if you want." Cami smiled. "That sounds wonderful." She smiled. "Why all the pampering tonight?" He said" Because you've been so great lately babe and also i love you ." **

**She said "I love you too Derek with all my heart." **


	20. Chapter 20

**Two days later: DK had gotten up before Cami and was just brewing coffee when there was a knock at his door. He said "Who is it?" The voice outside said "Unca Derek it's me Tori." He smiled. "Come on in angel. " He opened the door quietly for her. "Now you have to be quiet cause Cami is still sleeping ." Tori said "I just wanted to give you a hug." "Mommy said you were hurted in da fire." DK said" I was but i'm doing much better now honey." He hugged the four and a half year old gently. "Where's your mommy at?" The little girl replied" She dropped me off and went to get groceries down da block." DK smiled. "Hmm she wanted you to check on me then." "That's nice." "Do you want some breakfast while i have coffee?" Tori replied" I had waffles with booberry stuff on them at home." DK said "Wow ." "Sounds pretty special ."**

**Then he took his niece into the living room and put on Finding Nemo quietly for her to watch. Tori wasn't over that often but when she was he kept DVDs around that she liked to watch. She liked Dory in that movie and Crush the turtle. Then he got hot black coffee as his sister knocked on his door. "Hey there Renee." His siter just hugged him. "Hey big brother." "How are you feeling?" He said "Tired of the casts mostly and wishing i was back on the squad." His sister smiled. "Well that hasn't changed you still love it just like dad did." He said" Yeah still do." He said "So what's new in your life lately?" She said" Well Sam is working on the detective test so if he passes maybe i'll be able to stay home with Tori for a while." "Or i';ll just cut back at the hospital to two days a week." She was a nurse in the neo natal intensive care unit at Angel Of Mercy. And most days she loved it. **

**DK said" Good for him hope he gets it." "He should he's good at Homicide." Then Cami came out and yawned slightly. "Oh hi Renee." She rumpled Tori's hair gently. "Hey munchkin." "I need some black coffee." "And thank heavnes i'm off today." She stretched and moved toward the kitchen.**

**Renee said" So big brother when are you going to make her an honest woman and marry her?" DK replied" Actually i'm thinking of asking her soon but that's between you and i." "I want to do something really special and make it perfect when i do." **


	21. The Question

Two weeks later: DK had gotten his cast off finally and been able to go back to work on hydrant status for the time being. He didn't mind it since being in the action was what he had missed along with hanging with the guys at the firehouse.

He said "Billy what are you doing on our dinner break?"

Billy said " Well besides not eating Nieto's chili nothing why?" DK replied" Do you uh want to go with me to look at well engagement rings?"

Billy said" Are you kidding me, sure." "I'd love to help you out with that ." DK said "Ok then cool but i want to surprise her and i know her ring size already." Billy smiled. "We'll go get a nice one for your lady there Romeo." DK just laughed. "Let's just hope she'll like it."

That same evening: The two firefighters found a jewelry store near the firehouse and asked to see the engagement rings that they had in the display case. DK saw one that had an oval shaped diamond with small little opals beside it. He said "Could i see that one please?" The saleslady said "Sure." He looked at it and said " What do you think Billy?"

Billy looked at it and said "That's nice and i think she'd really love it, it's not the traditional type but yet it would suit her." He knew his friend had a surprise of his own coming soon but he also knew Cami would love the ring. DK said "Then that's the one, I'll take it and can it be sized to a seven please?" The sales woman nodded and took hsi credit card to ring it up. DK smiled and put the box in his coat pocket. "Now to just plan the right moment ."

Billy said" All she needs is you to make it perfect brother, the rest will take care of itself." He patted his friends back gently. DK smiled. "Thanks for helping me do this and someday i'll return the favor for you." Billy said "Who knows ." They went back to the firehouse again to find it quiet and dark.. DK said " What happened did the power go out?"

Billy said" I'll check the fuse box ." Then he said " There are candles lit going up the stairs why don't you see if anyone is around." DK did and smelled the scent of sandalwood and vanilla. No Cami wouldn't be here right now she was supposed to be at work. He went uptot he roof seeing that the candles lead in that direction. And there she stood in his favorite color on her deep burgundy. She turned on a stereo softly. Then she got down on one knee. "Derek the last year that we've been together has been the happiest of my life." "And i know that one thing could make it happier that is if you agree to be my husband."

DK swallowed slowly for a minute. "Yes i'll be your husband." He kissed her gently. "But well i shoudl tell you that Billy and i were out looking at engagement rings earlier and well i uh bought this one with intentions of asking you."

He got down on his knees. "Camryn Michelle Morgan will you marry me?" She smiled at him. "Yes i will and i love the ring." Then he heard applause behind them. "Come on out guys, we're getting married." Everybody was clapping and congratulating both of them wth hugs.


	22. Celebration

**Seven Months later: September 25th **

It was a beautiful fall day to get married on. Crisp, clear and not a cloud in the New York sky. DK stood at the front of Saint John's Church with the other guys. Billy, Joe, Jimmy, his brother Daniel and Lieutenant Johnson were all beside him in their pale gray tuxedos waiting for Cami to come up the aisle. His sisters Renee and Amy as well as Alex, Kim and Olivia Benson made up the womens side and they were dressed in a deep plum color.

Then he heard the song she'd chosen to come down the aisle to begin to play. "Amazed" , by Lonestar which was her favorite and his as well. DK swallowed for a moment when he saw her in her gown on Elliott Stablers arm . It was simple just a straight line knee length gown with some silver threads to sparkle it up. Her hair was loose and curled under at the ends with a diamond clip on one side. He smiled and took her hand in his to hold. Then vows were exchanged and before they knew it they were pronounced husband and wife. DK took her face gently in his hands and tenderly kissed her as everyone applauded. He said "The reception starts at four, bring your dancing shoes and your appetites. It's at the Stone Ridge Hotel and there are rooms available for anyone who needs them later." He smiled. "Now i have some things i want to do with my new wife." He took Cami by the hand and they went outside to the fire engine from his squad that was decorated for them to ride around the city in together. He helped her onto it and kissed her again as they went to Central Park and then to the hotel for the reception.

He changed into a less formal dress shirt in pale gray when they got to the hotel and black pants and Cami switched into a more casual gown for the reception and so she could dance. They opened some champagne in their room and poured two glasses with sliced strawberries in them from the hotel. DK said "So Mrs. Kitson ,you ready to go party?" Cami smiled. "I'm always ready for anything as long as you're by my side ." They got their glasses of champagne and headed toward the elevator to go to the room where the reception was being held.

She said" I can't wait to go to the Bahamas with you baby." He kissed her. "Me either although i have everything i need with you as my wife."


	23. The Honeymoon

**The next morning after the wedding reception DK and Cami got up to head off to the airport for their honeymoon. She'd planned it and only told him to pack his summer clothes, some swimsuits and sunscreen. And she told him it was in the Bahamas but nothing else. He kissed her gently and said "Morning love." **

**She said" Well that is a way to wake up that i can get used to for oh say the next fifty years or so." DK smiled and headed into the bathroom to shower with some casual sweats for the flight later.. Cami poured coffee for herself and stretched. Then she went over to the window to look at the sunny day . It felt like a pretty fall day ahead and good for flying.**

**They both ate breakfast after a shower and checking out. DK had a pale blue T-shirt and matching sweats on with a FDNY baseball cap on his head. Cami wore faded jeans and a pale yellow shirt with matching tank top underneath it. They held hands as they got their rental car to head to the airport. Before they knew it they were on their flight and in the air. And then four hours later they landed smoothly in the Bahamas. They drove to their hotel while looking at white sand beaches and blue waters. DK said" If the rest of this place is like this honey i may never want to leave." Cami smiled. "Just wait honey it only gets better ." Their hotel read Comfort Suites, Paradise Island Bahamas. They could see the pool and what looked like a bar that you could swim up to from outside. Then they went to check in and unpack in their room for a bit. The suite had two beds and a balcony and television, refrigerator fully stocked and kitchen table area. They decided to get into some shorts and walk on the beach for a bit before getting some lunch somewhere. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Cami was out working a crime scene after the honeymoon when she felt lightheaded for a moment. She put her head down slowly and it passed. Elliott Stabler was with her since Olivia had the day off . He said" You look a little green there kiddo, you feeling ok?" She said" Yeah i just got dizzy for a moment but its gone now." Elliott said" Well Kathy looked like that with each of our kids so if i were you i'd get checked out." She smiled. "Well maybe it's just a bug i picked up if it happens again i'll make an appointment." He smiled. "I'd say it's a nine month variety ."**

**She was distracted thinking about what he'd said. It was tricky for her to conceive but not impossible. What if she had. Well she would stop at the drugstore tonight on her way home and get a test. She didn't want to get her hopes up if it was just a virus. But a baby , god how she wanted to give that to Derek if she could. He loved kids and wanted a little girl of his own someday.**


	25. Pink Ribbons and Girls

**Later at the firehouse:**

**The guys were all hanging out on what so far had been a quiet and slow shift. Jimmy, Lombardo and Billy were watching BackDraft for the fifteenth time and Dk was upstairs napping on his bunk.**

**Then his cell phone rang. He saw Cami's name and answered it. "Hey Mrs. Kitson how is my favorite detective today?" **

**She replied "Well i have some good news for you but i want to wait a few more weeks before you tell anyone. I'm pregnant. We made a baby on our honeymoon ."**

**He listened and then his face lit up. "Wow love i am over the moon, i thought it wasn't guaranteed for us but i'm thrilled. Guess i had better start looking for a bigger place to live." **

**She said" I'm not due until November which gives us lots of time to figure that out. I just hope that we have a girl ."**

**He replied "How far are you? "**

**She said "Eight weeks which means only a month until you tell Billy. I know you will have a hard time waiting but i want everything to be ok with her before we go public. What do you think of Lily?" **

**He said" I like it if her middle name is Morgan babe."**

**She said "I think that fits well, i need to go now but i'll see you tonight and we love you."**

**He said "I love both of you too."**


	26. A Daughter

Five weeks later: DK walked into the firehouse whistling. He had the ultrasound pictures from the doctors appointment earlier. He said" Hey guys I wanted to tell you something, I'm going to have a little girl in roughly five months. They think around Veteran's Day. " "We are thinking Lily Morgan for her name."

Billy patted him on the back. "That's awesome man I'm glad everything is good . Wow you can see her face on there and everything."

Jimmy said" They do those in 3-D now I had one with Joey it was really cool, being a father changes your world man but you'll love it."

Johnson came out. "Who's going to be a father ?"

DK said" I am this is my daughter Lily's first picture. Cami is going on desk for the next few months just to be safe. Everything is good and she should be here around Veteran's Day they are guessing. May have to watch her size and do a c-section but they will decide that later. She's got my nose before I busted it Lieu, the rest is all Cami."

Johnson said" With my three we didn't know until we saw them what they were , things have changed big time. I didn't even go in the delivery room with Jake . I got to after with the girls . Congratulations and give Cami my best wishes when you see her tonight."


	27. The Future and The End

Seven years later, Saint Matthews Cemetary :

A gentle spring rain fell as a man with slightly graying black hair and a small girl placed purple roses at the foot of a marble headstone. It read Camryn Michelle Kitson , wife, mother and police officer July 20, 1968- September 6, 2008. She had been killed in the line of duty in a drug raid that had backfired. DK and their daughter Chelsea Jade had come to honor the anniversary as always.

His daughter gently touched the stone and hugged it. "I love you mommy and I miss you." "Hope you like Daddy's flowers today wherever you are."

DK smiled. "She will honey they are her favorites since we were dating. And I always remember that about her when I get lonely." He had been promoted to Lieutenant at the firehouse and other than that kept busy as a single father. He kissed his palm gently and touched it to the stone. Then he said" Someday I'll be able to kiss you again baby but for now the air has to do." His eyes were moist and their daughter hugged him gently around the waist.

Then he said " Let's go kiddo , you need something for dinner and Dad is in the mood for pizza tonight. "

He turned one last time and looked at where she rested again. He'd be back next week alone when their daughter went to Cami's parents for her school break. It was never easy for him even after all this time leaving her here. But then it wasn't fair that she'd been taken so young either.


	28. Not Gone

The same cemetery: Two hours later. A beautiful brunette woman walked over to the gravesite with Cami's name on it. She always managed to come here on this day. Derek was so handsome still that she ached watching him grieve for her. And Chelsea had grown to be beautiful already at seven. She had her fathers eyes. They thought she had been killed in that drug raid. But she had also had to disappear in order to bring some people to justice. After all this time away she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her husband in her arms. How would she explain witness protection . And making him go through her death needlessly. If only she could make contact, somehow with someone he knew who would help him understand.

How the years had gone by. He'd be 44 now. And still was working with the fire department though she had noticed the word Lieutenant on the back of his jacket as she had watched him. So he'd gotten promoted , wanting a better life for their daughter. She was proud of him. She noticed her favorite flowers too. Well now she would return in another week and just maybe she'd get the nerve to talk to him or touch him.


	29. Not So Happy Reunions

One week later: Lily had gone to her grandparents for school break out on Long Island and would be home that weekend. And here he was at the same spot. He had brought new flowers and laid them down gently in front of the stone. Lily had found a heart shaped piece of sea glass at Coney Island that summer and had asked him to give it to mommy for her. So he had brought it.

Then he smelled it around him. Spice and vanilla. Like she had worn from the first time they went out. Something from Victoria's Secret in the mall . He had liked it from the first moment on her when they had met. There was a voice behind him .

"Derek." He felt his head snap back and he turned around. " No this isn't real , you're not here I'm losing it."

The woman spoke. "I am here, it's me dear. Cami." She held out her hand slowly to him.

He said" You can't be you're gone. I know I went through hell when they told me you were gone. I had to help Lily understand why mommy wasn't coming home . Where the hell were you all this time if you weren't dead ? I didn't even deserve that much . No you let me mourn you . Who the hell is in this spot if it isn't you then?"

Cami felt her eyes well up . She said" They buried a woman who looked like me here, obviously enough to make you think it was my body . I was in witness protection all this time. That night that I well died in the raid, I had to be taken away from you until the men behind the drug ring were all prosecuted. They are all in prison now and it was finally safe for me to come back here again. I am truly sorry for everything ."

Tears began to streak her face as she stood there looking at him.

DK said" What do you want now? Me to just sweep you into my arms and say that it's all right, no problem , just come home and be my wife and my daughters mother again? God do you even know how many nights I dreamed of something like this. I was literally sick when it first happened. I ached for you in my arms. I can't even sleep in our bedroom in the house, had to move my stuff to the spare one and I remade that for myself. It was too painful for me. Still is."

Cami just stood there sobbing. " I am sorry. I wish I could take it back and have been here with you all this time, I have missed you both everyday that I was away. "

DK said" You chose to put your job ahead of me and your family Cami. I'll let you see Lily but I need some time to process this. Not this week though she's in Long Island with your parents. She wanted me to give this to you." He handed her the sea glass shaped like a small heart that was pale blue.

Cami blinked. " Thank you. I'm staying at the Plaza right now , fifth floor room 516. Next week I start my old job again but for now I'm on vacation."

DK said" Must be nice for you, meanwhile I have a firehouse with men in it that I need to be at in less than two hours. My cell phone will be on but if you have any decency don't call me just now. I have to think about where I want to go from here."

Cami touched his arm. "That's fair but for what it is worth I'm deeply sorry and I still love you."

DK turned to walk away from her and said "The bitch of it is, I never stopped."


	30. Opening Old Wounds

Three hours later: DK was at the firehouse and in his office as the lieutenant. He sighed as he opened the middle drawer on his desk. He hadn't opened it since she'd been gone. All the little things that reminded him of her were in there. His wedding band beaten and worn thin though it was from fires, pictures of her with their daughter. Little cards for his birthday and anniversaries. What was it really? Mementos of a time that was gone. Well he didn't want any of it.

They'd made him go through hell over her. Did they not get how many nights he'd sat awake wishing she'd come through their door. Now that she was back he didn't know how to be. He tossed all of the papers into his trashcan in a heap. But yet he couldn't quite toss the wedding band in there with it. So he just took his chain off that had his St.Florian's medal on it and the numbers 55 on a charm and added that to it around his neck. How did you stop your heart from feeling. He didn't know if that was possible.

Then there was a single knock at the door and Billy stood there . "You all right? Johansen made his brownies with the caramel sauce and said you didn''t even try the end piece before it cooled. What's up D?"

DK said" What if I told you Cami wasn't gone? She's been in witness protection all this time. Came to the cemetery today when I went to her or some other womans grave , I had to raise our child alone and shut off my pain for seven years because the damned NYPD lied to me and put both of us through hell. So no I'm not ok and I doubt all the brownies in the world would help it." His eyes looked dim and like something had left him deep inside.

Billy exhaled. "Damn man I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say to you that would make sense right now but I don't. Other than I am here to be your friend. If you need to go home I'll cover for you. You look like hell no offense."

DK sighed softly. "Well all right then I'll go but I am going to see our friends across the street and ask them just why the hell my wife had to be dead because nobody trusted me to keep her safe."


End file.
